shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shells: Chapter 20
Chapter 19: A Little History By: Lvdoomien ____________________________________________________________________________ Tomas: (What the... what the hell happened?) (Bloody hell she was real! But did we...?) (Well I am.) (Damn, she is too. Might as well wake her up, maybe we just slept with our clothes off.) Lynn: Hey handsome. Tomas: Heyyy. So you are real? Lynn: Yep. Tomas: And last night? Lynn: That was real too. Tomas: So we're together? Lynn: Pretty much. Tomas: Cool. Uhh I'm gonna go see what the guys are doing, you stay here if you want. Lynn: Anything you say. Tomas: (Alright, I hooked up with the girl that almost kicked my ass. How bad can this turn out?) Tomas: So what I miss? Komota: I won the drinking contest and Sake threw up so now I got to mop all this up. Sake: Hey you started the whole contest! Komota: Well you're the damn lightweight who lost! Tomas: Hey hey calm down guys. Where are we Sake? Sake: The middle of nowhere. Tomas: Komota, telescope. Tomas: Yep, nothing. Now on a more important matter, you know that chic that kicked my ass and send me to the hopspital? The hot one? Sake: Yeah, that crazy chic with the big sword. Komota: Did you dream about her last night? Tomas: Damnit Komota this is serious. Komota: What then? Tomas: Well while I was drunk, I may of run into her 'cus she snuck on the ship and I may of let her join the crew. Sake: So where is she? Tomas: She's in the captain's quarters putting her clothes on. Wait I mean- Komota: She is what? Tomas: Nothing! I didn't say anything! Lynn: What's going on? Tomas: Nothing, their just giving me a hard time. Now stop laughing and introduce yourselfs. Komota: Good morning, my name is Komota. Komota Arnold. I am the first mate and the deck hand. Lynn: Hi. Sake: And I'm Sake, the helmsman. Lynn: Hi to you too. Tomas: Well Lynn here is our new swordswoman, so be nice you two. Komota: Yes captain. Tomas: Hey its not like this has happened to you! Komota: Well sure it has! I am old, that has happened to me before! And I am a little hung over but I still say that is funny. Lynn: Tomas...? Tomas: Don't worry about him dear, he's hung over. Sake: Komota! Komota: Yeah? Sake: How'd you join the Sargasso Pirates? Tomas: Yeah that reminds me, how in the hell did that happen? Lynn: You were in the Sargasso Pirates? Komota: Yes, I was the first mate. And you guys ask a lot of questions you know that? Sake: So? Tomas: Yeah, so? Komota: Good point. Now everyone gather around, it is time for some history. Tomas: Yay storytime! Komota: 43 years ago, that is when I met Sead. I was working at a bar, mopping the floors and such. It was a boring job. So boring, not even the drunks were funny to watch. That all changed one day.... Man: Rum, one pint. Bartender: Coming right up. Bandit: Hay buddy, you wouldn't mind giving up some beli for your life would you? Man: You think you can kill me with a single bullet? Bandit: Looks at this guy, he thinks he's a god or something! Man: I really don't have time for this. Bandit: Well deal with it, 'cus I'm about to knock you down a peg. Bandit: MY ARM! Other Bandit: Hey, this prick thinks he's tough! Get him! Komota: Attack me, I dare you. Komota: You gonna fight? Bandit Leader: Yeah and you just pissed me off! Man: The bucket. Bandit Leader: Make your move! Komota: Just did. Bartender: GET OUT! YOUR FIRED! Komota: What? Why? Bartender: BECAUSE YOU JUST KILLED FIVE PAYING CUSTOMERS! THAT'S WHY! Komota: One of them was going to kill this man! Bartender: YEAH, ONE OF THEM! NOT ALL OF THEM! Komota: You greedy bastard! Bartender: GET OUT ALREADY! Bartender: You forgot to pay. Man: I know. Bartender: I'll blow your head clean off, wise guy. Man: Try me. Bartender: What the... Sead: Kaiso Kaiso no Mi. (Seaweed Seaweed fruit) Now if you don't mind, I'm leaving. Komota: Then after that, he proposed we start a crew. We did, and we set sail after we found ourselves a ship. We started amassing a crew almost immediately. Tomas: Who else joined you guys though? Komota: Let me think.... There was Gordon, our shipwright. Then we ran into Hannah and she became our markswoman. After her was Levia, our assasin. Then Etchi, our Swordsman and Pops, our helmsman. Then we met Stradivarius, our musician. And finally Valencia, our chef. Just thinking of all their names reminds me of the old days. Lynn: Well you said Valencia's name different than the other's. Was she special to you? Komota: Yes, me and her were like you and Tomas. Lynn: Well what happened to her? Komota: She died. Lynn: Ohh thats terrible. I'm sorry. Komota: Do not be sorry, it is not your fault. Tomas: So what happened to the other guys anyway? I keep hearing people mention the Sargasso-Mask Incident and it's getting annoying. Komota: Yes, that. Well what happened- Sake: CAPTAIN! Tomas: What?! Sake: Theres a rowboat off the port side! Komota: There is? Tomas: What rowboat? Komota: Wrong side! Tomas: Oh right, I knew that. Sake, go get that rowboat! Komota: Is he breathing? Lynn: I'll try CPR on him. Tomas: So you can be our doctor too? Lynn: I can't do surgeries, but I can tell if you're not breathing. Tomas: How? Lynn: You see how your chest is moving? Tomas: Yeah, what about it? Lynn: That means you're breathing. Tomas: Whoa, seriously? Marine: Am I dead? Lynn: No, you were just unconscious. Marine: Well I thought I was, because you look like an angel. Tomas: Don't hit on my girlfriend! Lynn: Tomas! Tomas: What? TO BE CONTINUED How'd you like the history lesson? <-Previous Next-> Category:Stories Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells